Kàn Vs. John Washington
Arena: Unspecified Time of Day: Not Specified Combatants *Kan *John Washington Battle Mac.buz52 04:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John Washington entered the arena twirling his diamond-tipped cane. At his side was the tremendous, demonically-enhanced rabbit Dib, who was foaming at his fang-filled mouth. John looked around and awaited his challenger while whistling a tune. AtahiNuma 05:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC): The masked form of Kan walked into the arena with his staff in hand, his attire swayed from its normal "diplomat" form. He wore loose fitting black clothing, gathered at the wrists and ankles with bandages so as not to hinder movement. He stared at the man across the arena. "I admire your willingness to become an example to the world." Kan said with a laugh, "A more powerful adversary would be better suited but you'll do." Mac.buz52 05:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John smirks and bows before Kan, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I assure you. I can't help but wonder, however, what you may be able to do." John's pet, Dib, growls at Kan before its magician master halts it from moving. "Make the first move..." AtahiNuma 05:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan covers the distance at the speed of an Olympian. He hops and initiates a mid-air twist parallel to the ground and strikes a kick not into John but into the large rabbits snout and skids to a halt behind John. Mac.buz52 05:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dib, being caught completely off guard by this attack, was kicked and flew back. He got to his clawed feet and charged at Kan, while John chuckled as he removed his hat. Out from inside the hat flew several transparent, magical doves which attempted to peck at Kan. AtahiNuma 06:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan sends quick jabs into all the birds with perfect perception of their movements. He does the same to Dib, flipping him into the air with a kick executed from his now low stance. "You won't get me that easily. I can see everything. It is the blessing of the bloodline Kan. I have to admit, though, your beast is fast and it was hard to counter him. But like I said, I can read it all." Kan stands, "Ask me how, John." Mac.buz52 06:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John looked agitated and sighed, "How do you do it, you arrogant son of a-" Dib roared before John could finish, but remained on the ground. AtahiNuma 06:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan begins, "Long ago, the first Kan discovered the sight of Kan. His ability granted him the rank of general and later, personal bodyguard to the emperor. But he saw the emperor was a fool and betrayed him. He was then chased away and changed his name. That is when Kan began. Only now does Kan, do I, realize the nature of the sight. "Our gifted minds could comprehend the world, time, space, at a higher level of speed than anyone. Like a man who peers past the golden beach and sees the sand, I peer past the actions of men and see the next. By every twitch of your body, I have trained my mind to know what the next twitch will be. "I am not psychic. I am simply looking at what I see and acting on it, like everyone else." Kan takes a fighting stance. My mind makes my body almost invincible. Only can another mind best me. Mac.buz52 06:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "How interesting..." John replied to the tale, "And an equel mind could certainly best you. That equel mind, my friend, will be me." In his hands he conjured a sphere of darkness, and with it he chucked it at Kan's chest in an attempt to make a direct hit. AtahiNuma 19:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan jumps to the side and darts toward John, staff ready to attack. Mac.buz52 20:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John twirled his cloak, disappearing within the blink of an eye. In his absense, Dib charged and attempted to slash at Kan with his claws. AtahiNuma 21:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Muscle contraction in left abdomen suggests change in trajectory. Muscle contraction in pectoral muscles. Downward attack. Force will give half second of delay when next changing direction. Set up lateral attack and evasive maneuver. Kan ducked and spun out of the way and leveled his foot as the beast touched the ground. He sent a hard kick at the animal, knocking it to its side. He finished with a sharp attack on the head with his staff. Category:Battles Category:Mac.buz52 Category:AtahiNuma